Ser padre se lleva en el corazón
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: "Padre no es el que engendra, es el que cría" eso es lo que se dice, algunos padres como James, Ted, Arthur o Frank lo demostraron pero ahora toca a los progenitores de la tercera generación demostrarle su amor a sus hijos.


_Come, stop your crying,  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight._

I will protect you  
From all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.

**_Scorpius:_**  
**_Yo no pienso cometer los mismos errores que tu abuelo tuvo, a pesar de mi apariencia fría te amo y eres importante para mí, mi único hijo y daría todo por ti, tal vez no sea muy demostrativo pero si algo malo te sucediera sería terrible._**  
**_  
Tu padre, Draco_**

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
_  
_This bond between us  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry._

-Papi- un niño de unos cuatro años, rubio y con los ojos verdes de su madre se acercó a Draco dándole un abrazo- te quiero

-Te dije amor-le susurró Astoria al oído-tu hijo te amará y nunca se avergonzará de tu pasado, eres su héroe.

-Los amo-le susurró él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y levantó en brazos al pequeño Scorpis.- Sé que no se los digo a menudo, y frente a otros no lo demuestro.  
_**  
**__'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more._

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart, alway

_**James, Albus, Lily y Teddy:**_

_**Solo quiero decirles que son lo más importante en mi vida, agradezco a la vida poder vivir y verlos cada mañana con su hermosa sonrisa. James, veo que eres igual a tu abuelo y a Sirius, por más que te regañe por tus trastadas la casa no sería lo mismo sin ti corriendo por todas partes haciendo travesuras. Albus, tú que eres el más tranquilo, según tu madre el más parecido a mi, te amo hijo mío. Lily, mi pequeña muñequita, eres mi princesa, eres la chispita de la casa y una gran alegría, estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre. Teddy, sé que no seré tu padre ni podré ocupar nunca su lugar por completo pero te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, contigo adquirí la experiencia y la responsabilidad para formar mi familia de la que tú eres parte como mi ahijado, desde que naciste, me prometí que como tu padrino, no dejaría que crecieras sin amor como yo cuando perdí a mis padres.**_

_**Con amor, Harry.**_

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel.  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all._

Esa mañana, Harry fue despertado por el abrazo de sus hijos e hijo adoptivo, en el día de su cumpleaños, abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su pequeño James con el cabello revuelto como el suyo, Albus que era como un clon de él pero sin las gafas ni la cicatriz, su princesa Lily con su cabellera pelirroja y ojos marrones, su ahijado Teddy con el cabello entre castaño y azul, lo que le recordaba a los padres del niño.

-Papi te quielo-Lily Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!- James y Albus se pusieron ensima suyo dándole un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños...papá-Teddy algunas veces llamaba papá a Harry, esa había sido su primera palabra cuando tenía un año y se la había dicho a él.

-Gracias enano-le revolvió el cabello-Ted, no sabes cuanto me recuerdas a tus padres-le dio un medio abrazo con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

_And you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more. _

**_Teddy:_**  
**_  
Hace cerca de 24 horas llegaste a este mundo y fue mi mayor alegría, tras mi miedo que heredaras mi condición pero eres completamente sano según el sanador e igual de hermoso que tu madre, gracias a Merlín heredaste su don, quiero que sepas que si en esta guerra llego a morir siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y te veré desde arriba, solo quiero darte lo mejor y un mundo donde crezcas feliz, sé que Harry hará un buen trabajo como tu padrino. Tú y tu made son mi mayor felicidad, después de años de soledad ahora los tengo a ustedes._**  
**_  
Con amor, tu padre Remus._**

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know._

-Dora, no puedo dejar de verlo, es tan hermoso- el castaño tomó a Teddy que estaba medio dormido, se acercó y le dio un beso a la pelirrosa-gracias, te amo.

-Yo a ustedes dos, mis hombres- le correspondió el beso y miró al bebé que abría los ojitos.

_When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong.  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together._

**_Rose y Hugo:_**  
**_  
Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo como su padre; Rose, se que soy a veces muy sobreprotector y celoso, pero eres mi princesa y siempre te protegeré. Hugo, eres mi campeón, no puedo creer el gran parecido que tienes a mi. Los amo a los dos, son mi mayor tesoro junto a su madre._**  
**_  
Un gran abrazo y beso, su padre Ron._**  
**_  
_**_'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more._

-Rosie, se que hoy va a ser el día más feliz de tu vida-le dijo Ron cuando estaba a punto de entregarla en el altar- Te adoro princesa-la abrazó reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?-intervino Hugo divertido.

-Ven aqui campeón-lo jaló hacia ellos y lo unió al abrazo.

-Te amamos papá-dijeron ambos.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
Always.._

Ser padre no es solo dar la vida a un nuevo ser humano, es amarlo y criarlo para ser una persona de bien, así como estos padres y muchos otros (James, Arthur, Frank, Ted, Bill, George, Percy, etc.) quienes han sido un gran ejemplo para sus hijos, porque ser padre se lleva en el corazón.


End file.
